What She Wanted
by oddone 19
Summary: a story composed of three main parts. build up, lemon, then bonus. About Ruby being with Jaune after hanging out with friends. but Ruby's drunk.
1. chapter 1

**W** **hat** **She Wanted**

 **chapter 1**

Jaune came in throught the door of his apartment with Ruby on his side stumbling. Team RWBY and team JNPR had gone out to catch up on old times sadly Pyrrha died at the atack of becon 5 or 6 years ago, weiss couldn't come, and Yang said she'd be late and never showed. At the end of the night Ruby got a bit carried away with shots and Jaune volunteered to take care of Ruby, but since Jaune didn't know where Ruby lived he figured he'd let Ruby sleep in his bed while he would take the couch. As soon as they got in and Jaune locked the door Ruby took a seat on the couch and started rambling on about a dream she had recently while Jaune started getting bedding from the closet for his soon to be bed until Ruby shoved him in. She stood back.

"alright Jaune, why don't you come out a the closet" Ruby joked while slurring her words.

"O hahaha." Jaune sarcastically replied while placing bedding on the couch "Now. I'm going to be on the couch while you get the bed, sound OK?"

"welllll, I was up for that until the whole uzz sleeping on different furnitures." she said while setting back down on the couch "I was thinking, we could both be on the bed and throughout the night we (hiccup) could fuck eack other's brainses out...or on the couch here. It seems nice and comfortable" she laid back on the couch and caused it to squeek a little bit "you here that squeek? it sounds like something you'd here in a fucking porno or something."

"Ruby" Jaune started up "I'm not going to have sex with you. You've been drinking and are way past the point of legal consent" Jaune started getting a glass of water for Ruby.

"Jaune, come on, I think we make a good team and strengenethening that would be smart as fuck, and it's because I think your hot and a sexy hunk of man."

"O my god, this is so awkward."

"Well if this is awkward then let's get to what ever this is." She then grabbed the arm of the couch and started to rock back and forth, over, and over, causing the couch to squeak and eventually letting out a moans to ad on to the sound.

Jaune's check's began to blush, because he had a secret crush on her, but he wasn't going to abuse the fact that she was drunk to get with the girl he had dremt of getting with.

Just then the door flew open as a person standing there yeld out "cought you red handed!"

"Yang!?" Jaune said in shock. "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Yang looking at the scene before her, with her sister continuing on with rocking and moaning, realized that this wasn't what it sounded like from out the door. "sorry...I...I thought you were...fucking my little sister while she was drunk." she said in a quiet tone.

"Yang, psst Yang, come here" Ruby wispered.

Yang walked over and started wispering with Ruby "he didn't lay a hand on you did he?"

"daaz not why I callled you over here... listen, I need a wingman, or in diss case a wingwoman. This might be my chance. I'm literally on his couch with a wet as fuck pussy."

"Ruby?" Yang was cut of

"No I even told you that if I was to be wasted, witch I might be, I would want you to get me that dick... sober as fuck too so help me the fuck out."

"You never said that"

"Really?"

"Yang?" said Jaune "you mind if I talk with you in private?" he was holding the door to a nother room open waiting for her.

"Shure be right there" Yang then left her sister on the couch and went to the room Jaune was in.

"So first of all. How did you find my house?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I was late to the meetup. When I got there I saw everyone leaving and that includes you bringing drunk Ruby in a bus and leaving. I thought that you were up to no good and fallowed your bus to this house. I picked the lock and waited to strike, but came in on Ruby doing whatever that was."

"OK, now can you help me with this? Maybe tell me where she lives?"

"Sorry, don't know"

"What do you mean 'don't know'"

"She doesn't let many people know where she lives. Probably to control how many people she has to deal with on a daily basis"

"Well what do I do?"

"Well you could send her to bed, or an other idea"

"What's the other ideas"

"Well. To be one hundred percent hones, if you were to bang tonight. She probably wouldn't be upset."

"What?" Jaune said shockingly, cheeks starting to burn up.

"She's had a good crush on you for a while, but has always been too shy to admit it, and if you two were to hook up she probably would be happy in the morning."

"But even if that's true it's still considering legal rape."

"But if you were to also be drunk. Then you would be as much of a victim as her, plus who's going to report this?"

"That is true." Jaune admitted.

"But it is still risky. If your forget your protection it could lead to a messy situation. Either it is ultimately up to you."

"Yeahhh...no."Jaune said flatly.

"OK then I think I'll get heading home now. please watch after her well, she likes pancakes in the morning if you want to be nice." Yang instructed as they left to the living room, but both were shocked to find a dozen or so filled shot glass on the kitchen island with Ruby waiting for Yang.


	2. chapter 2

**chapter: 2**

"Yang!" said Ruby "It's been too long since I've seen you shit faced, and it's about time I drink you under the table." Ruby had gotten into Jaune's liquor stash and was eger to best Yang in a drinking competition.

"Ruby!?" Yang yelled. "That's not your booze!"

"I don't give a fuck!, not about that, the fact I've been drinking, that you have an ad-advan-advantage. advantage? yah! Advantage from my drunkenness. God I'm fucked up. But I'm going to still beat you" she then down a shot of what looked to be whiskey.

"Sorry Jaune for her waisting your drink. I'll be sure to pay you back for it" Yang took some shot glass and was going to poor them down the sink but was stopped by not Ruby but Jaune.

"Hold on there." Jaune said. "I think it would be a shame to waist the stuff."

"So what do we do? That bottle isn't exactly easy to refill."

"Well there is that second opinion you told me."

"You can't handle that much alcohol."

"We could both drink it, maby even make a competition out of it." Jaune said that last part quietly.

"Jaune? Are you challenging me to a shot off?"

"A shot off?"

"You each take shots until one can't continue on or pukes. Ruby and I are rivals at that."

"Doesn't sound too hard, Game on."

"OOOOHH SHIT!" Ruby excitedly yelled.

Several taunts and shots later, the game was close. Ruby had poored the next round of shots, and had ben caught snicking in one for herself. "Come on, face it, you aren't going to win I've got wayee more experience than you pretty boy." Said Yang saying to intimidate Jaune. But he was determined to win.

"Fuuck you, I see through your lies. Your about to give in I can just feel it. Besides I'm not pretty I'm hot as fuck!" Jaune downs the shot.

"Tell your self that all you want. Ruby we need mo shots!"

"Actually, the bottle is low. This is the last one in the game cause I want some in my syrip. Who ever takes this one wins" Ruby replied.

"I'm not making you pancakes." Jaune stated.

"Fuck you"

"OK, mabe."

"Yes." Ruby quietly celebrated

"OK.Take the win Yang" said Jaune passing the shot.

"Sadly I'm at my limit and just tried to intimate you. So, fuckthay."

"Really? Cause I want it to seem like I'm nice, but I'm not taking an other shot"

"Fuck it." Jaune drank the shot.

"Yay Jaune!" Ruby cheered as she went to give him a victory huge. while hugging Ruby leaned to his ear and said with a large smile "By the way Jaune, I can feel your boner in my side."

Yang had heard still and said bluntly "what! I have to see this!"

"can I feel it?"

"Shure." said Jaune. Ruby then undid his pants and began to gently stroke the shaft of Jaune's dick, while Yang watch it all. Ruby then continued to stroke him as she slowly got down on her knees she and started to suck the tip of Jaune's member. she keept this up for a bit until she got daring enough to put it a little deeper then deeper. It took a little while to get it down but she managed to fit Jaune's dick in her mouth and moved it on and out sucking on it as she'd pull it out every time. Jaune nearing to his release closed his eyes. Ruby on the other hand was beginning to pick up speed cause him to squirm under her control building up speed and making him harder untill he's sap gushed in her mouth. Jaune, happy that he got to experience that picked up Ruby to give her a kiss and to his surprise she returned it, and for that monment the world slowed and he only pulled out of the kiss when he realized that Ruby forced his cum from her mouth into his.

"Yack! Is that what it really taste like!?" Yang and Ruby bursted out laughing.

"Yah, but what did you think of the first part?"

"I'll show you"

Jaune then started taking both of their clothes off. Meanwhile Yang's pussy was moistening, and soon she wanred in and too became naked. Jaune after discarding the clothes hoisted Ruby on to the countertop and spread her legs apart. Ruby then poored the remaining bit of the whiskey from the bottle into her opening and ordered Jaune to clean it up, which he happily did. At first the feeling was odd to Ruby, she hat never felt such pleasure from any oneand. Yang in the distraction of there intimate monment got and placed a condom on Jaunes penis then she sat on on the chair next to him and aligned there members with each other. Jaune noticing this began to move his hips sliding in and out of Yang's pussy while working at Ruby's needs. Jaune licking at Ruby's entrance was enough to make him love it but every time he plunged his tongue in he'd get an overload of delight watching Ruby as she'd squirm with joy and he'd feel inside her, covering every inch in saliva working his tongue to the max, while Yang enjoying every inch of his dick inside her feeling the pounding of his flesh and here's vibrated through her whole body as each impact seem to go deep and harder than last time. As Ruby neared her climax she started squirting directly on Jaune's tongue encouraging him to work harder but to surprise Ruby he took a finger and poked it in her ass. The new feeling in her ass sent waves of pleasurethrough her causing her to screech out as she climax and sench down on Jaune's tongue. While Yang getting rammed started to wrapp her legs around Jaune and use them to push his hips and pull herself into him pounding even harder and with one last powerful thrust they together shoved his dick so deep it hit her in a spot that no one has before causing her to orgasm hard and clentch around his waist and dick at the same time. The unexpected squeezing around Jaune's tongue and dick sent him into the heaviest cummings he's had while his legs became noodles from the pleasure sending the moast seed from his dick ever to the condom creating a balloon inside of Yang's core sending her into a second shattering orgasm causing her pissy to clinch down twice as hard as before crushing Jaune's dick in a way that felt painful but even more pleasing, causing him to yell with pleasure into Ruby's clit crumbling her on the inside with a climax that sent her over the top, and started gushing into Jaune's mouth. they all pulled away for air Jaune pulled off his condom, and Ruby and Yang gathered clothes.

"Should we take this in to the bedroom?" asked Ruby.

"Yes we should." replied Jaune.


	3. chapter 3

**chapter: 3**

Ruby woke up from the wind roaring out side of the window. She remembed the evening she shared with the two, currently naked, people sleeping next to her. She felt her stomach rumble so decided to go and grab a snack. Looking in the fridge, there wasn't much that interested her but when she saw the gallon of milk she assumed there's cereal, and started looking. While eating a freshly made bowl of cereal on the couch, she heard a creek in the floor near her. Turning her head, she saw the person standing there. "Yang?" she guessed.

"Guess again" said Jaune.

"Oh. Hay Jaune" she said smiling.

"Hey Ruby. You ok? You drank quite a bit."

"I'm fine, butt I still might even be buzzed still. It's cool as heck in here though."

"So, do you only cuss when drunk?" Jaune asked as he picked up a couple of blankets from next to the couch that he earlier placed.

"Well I try not to, but when whiskey is a flowing my words start a growing." she replied while taking a blanket from Jaune.

"Hey?" Jaune said "Where did you get those shot glasses, cause I don't have that many."

"I found them" Ruby said quoting someone she knew, and then giggled.

"Heh, yah. So Yang said you would like for me and you to hookup, but I wanted to hear it from you" both stairing into each other's eyes at the moment.

Ruby sets down the bowl to the side and places both hands on Jaune's shoulders and gazed into his blue eyes. Then slowly pulled Jaune closer. As they both closed there eyes there lips met with so much passion it made them feel like no one else existed. After they pulled there lips apart Ruby went in for a nother while pushing him back. While Jaune was laying on his back Ruby started to climb on top of him feeling all of his muscles while he felt her curves. Ruby's tongue began to travel from her mouth to his tasting his saliva on her tongue, then her hands went down to where his cock was at and aligned it with her clit. Slowly she sat up eventually breaking the kiss. Jaune on the other hand didn't notice until she had sat up that he was at her entrance.

"Dang I don't have a condom." said Jaune.

"Don't worry I took a pill, but don't tell Yang that" Ruby stated as she began to go up and down at a slow place.

As she moved, Jaune placed his hands on her waist and helped moved her up and down while moving his hips to match her pace. The longer this continued the faster they went. With each thrust from Jaune it collided with Ruby as she came down making the sound of flesh hitting flesh felt so good it brought a moan from Ruby, and caused the couch to make that distinct sound from earlier, fulfilling what she had talked about while drunk. Ruby was so happy that she was having sex with the man she had a crush on, but was surprised when he quickly angled his legs and shoved into her in a way that made her fall forward onto him bringing out a squeal as he cought her and presed his lips up to hers. The new angle that Jaune was working into was making him slide into new places, and with both of their tongues in each other's mouth, it caused her to moan into his mouth, and occasionally Jaune would grab her butt and cause her to squeal. With both of them nearing their climaxes Jaune drove his hips raming into her pussy going further than he had ever gone, sending Ruby over the edge. The power of it sent a waves of pleasure through her as she gasped and clenched down on his dick. The amount of force around his member sent him into a pleasurable abyss as he shot cum straight up her starting an other earth shattering orgasm. The exhausting power of their climax made them collapse on top of each other and unable to move.

"So. Does this mean that were a couple?" Ruby asked.

"I'd love nothing more."

"Should we go to bed?"

"I would but I can't move my legs."

"Me neither. So what do we do?"

"Well how about this?" Jaune said as he pulled a blanket over them both and cuddled her underneath it. Ruby was exhausted, but with the warm embrace and the love of her life underneath her, and as she drifted into sleep she wished that this monment could last forever.

...and through the cracked door was Yang freshly done with an orgasm who had seen the whole thing just before going back to bed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. It was the first one I've done. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
